WHO I AM?
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Kim Ryeowook, sang eternal magnae Super Junior kehilangan ingatannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat Yesung, roommate-nya! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh memberdeul Super Junior untuk mengembalikan ingatan Ryeowook yang hilang?


**Who I Am?** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Comedy gagal

Don't Like, Don't read!

**Please don't be silent readers and do not plagiat this story**

.

©2014 Presented

.

-en**JOY-**

.

.

"HUUUUUWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar jeritan mengerikan dari dalam kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook. Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang sedang memasak spontan menutup telinga mereka.

Mereka tahu jeritan ini milik Ryeowook. Siapa lagi member Super Junior yang memiliki suara melengking kalau bukan Kim Ryeowook.

"Kenapa sih dia berteriak?" tanya Sungmin sambil menutup rapat – rapat telinganya.

"AAAAPPPPAAAAAAA?" tanya Leeteuk berteriak.

"Kenapa Ryeowook berteriak, Hyung?" ulang Sungmin, juga berteriak.

"APAAAAA?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Sungmin langsung bete dan meninggalkan Leeteuk.

"Yak, Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" protes Leeteuk.

.

"Ada apa sih?" Kyuhyun nongol dari dalam kamarnya. Kebetulan Sungmin lewat. "Hyung~," panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara di manis – manisin. "Apa?" tanya Sungmin jutek. Kyuhyun langsung masang muka ngenes, sengenes anak tiri yang abis di suruh nguras laut sama emak tirinya.

"Hyung kenapa? Aku buat salah lagi ya?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Sungmin langsung merasa bersalah pada dongsaeng yang paling disayangnya. Karena dia kesal sama Leeteuk, Kyuhyun jadi kena imbasnya. Sungmin langsung mengecup kening Kyuhyun. "Mianhae, Kyu. Aku sedang badmood," jawab Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa sih? Siapa yang berteriak pagi – pagi begini?" tiba – tiba Shindong datang sambil meluk guling.

"Aku gak tahu. Suaranya dari kamar Yesung Hyung dan Ryeowook," Kyuhyun melirik pintu kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Ada maling ya?" Kangin ikutan nimbrung. Di tangannya ada sapu lidi.

"Aku juga gak tahu. Bisa jadi ada kecoak," sahut Sungmin.

Siwon berlari menghampiri mereka sambil megang tasbih. "Ada setan ya?" tanyanya panik. Kangin mengangguk. "Dimana? Dimana? Biar aku usir. Gini – gini kan aku mantan pemburu hantu," seru Siwon penuh percaya diri.

Kangin menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Nih setannya," ujar Kangin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun murka. Alhasil, Kangin pingsan di timpuk Kyuhyun pakai seluruh peralatan game-nya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang baru keluar kamar ikutan berkumpul di depan kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Siapa yang berteriak tadi?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Eunhyuk. Yang ditanya menggeleng.

Leeteuk tiba – tiba muncul dari dapur. "Sungmin, kenapa kau meninggalkanku eoh?" omel Leeteuk. "Abis Hyung budek sih!" kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung… Kau budek?" Kangin langsung menghampiri Hyung tercintanya. "Aku tidak budek. Yak Lee Sungmin! Jangan fitnah ya. Sesungguhnya, fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan," Leeteuk mulai bercuap – cuap.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke kamar Yesung Hyung dan Ryeowook?" Sungmin malah mengabaikan Leeteuk. Leeteuk pundung di pojokan bareng cicak.

Memberdeul juga gak terlalu memperdulikan Leeteuk. Mereka malah mengikuti langkah Sungmin menuju kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook.

.

Sungmin memutar kenop pintu kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook duduk di sudut kamar dengan tampang ketakutan. Air matanya menetes. Di sisi lain, Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan wajah babo-nya.

"Siapa kau? Aku ada dimana?" isaknya. Sungmin langsung menghampiri Yesung. "Apa yang terjadi, Hyung?" tanya Sungmin panik. Yesung mengeeleng.

Kyuhyun dan Kangin beranjak menghampiri Ryeowook. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Ryeowook menjerit lagi. "Ada penjahat. Tolooooooooong!" Kyuhyun dan Kangin berpandangan.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin dan menangis di pelukannya. "Katanya aku penjahat. Huweeeeee… Masa namja tertampan di dunia ini dibilang penjahat sih?" tangis Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kangin ikutan pundung di pojokan bareng Leeteuk. Mereka pun dinobatkan sebagai pasangan pundung (?).

Siwon menghampiri Ryeowook. "Astagfirullah, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Siwon dengan suara merdunya. Air mata Ryeowook runtuh lagi. "Apa ini akhir hidupku? Apakah kau malaikat yang akan mencabut nyawaku?" tanya Ryeowook panik. Siwon langsung sweatdrop. "Ya kali artis terkenal kaya gue dibilang malaikat pencabut nyawa!" batinnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. "Hwaaaaaa kenapa ada monyet disini?" Ryeowook menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Eunhyuk bersiap menyekap mulut Ryeowook dengan kaus kakinya. Donghae menenangkannya. "Jangan lakukan itu, Hyukjae. Ryeowook bisa mati dan Super Junior akan kehilangan salah satu dari tiga main vokalnya," cegah Donghae.

"Aku tidak terima dia mengataiku monyet!" seru Eunhyuk marah. "Sudahlah Hyukjae, terima saja. Memang kau mirip monyet sih," ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung berlari menuju Kangin dan Leeteuk dan ikutan pundung bareng.

Kangin : Ngapain kau kesini?

Eunhyuk : Mau pundung, Hyung.

Leeteuk : Wah kita bikin geng yuk!

KangHyuk: Geng apaan, Hyung?

Leeteuk: Geng Pundung!

KangHyuk: #Ninggalin Leeteuk#

Leeteuk: #Nangis sambil nyakar – nyakar tembok#

**#Abaikan!**

"Ada apaan rame – rame disini?" Kibum nongol di kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kim Kibuuuuuum…," Ryeowook berlari ke arah Kibum dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku takut," isaknya.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Shindong terlebih Yesung langsung melongo melihat kejadian tersebut. Sejak kapan Ryeowook dekat dengan Kim Kibum, si manusia super duper flat dan dingin itu?

"Ryeowook?" Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan wajah ketakutan. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya takut – takut.

"HAH?" memberdeul yang ada di kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook kaget. "Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku Yesung, roomate- mu selama 7 tahun ini!" seru Yesung panik.

"Yesung? Kok namamu terdengar aneh sih?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Shindong ngakak sambil guling – gulingan di lantai. Sungmin mengelus dada sedangkan Siwon langsung istigfar.

"Kau lupa sama aku? Kau lupa sama Hyung kesayanganmu?" Yesung memegang pundak Ryeowook. "Kibum, aku takut," bisik Ryeowook. Kibum yang gak ngerti apa – apa hanya memasang wajah datar.

.

.

"Sepertinya Ryeowook tidak ingat apa – apa," kata Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Shindong, Yesung dan Kangin saling berpandangan.

"Masa sih? Kemarin dia baik – baik aja, kok," kata Sungmin yakin. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kemarin ketika sarapan dia masih terlihat sangat sehat," Kyuhyun berkata penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa pagi ini dia tidak mengingat satupun dari kita kecuali Kibum?" tanya Siwon dengan nada jealous.

"Aku merasa sedih," desah Yesung. "Aku merasa cemburu!" seru Siwon. Shindong sibuk mengunyah potato chips sambil mendengarkan memberdeul berbicara.

"Kibumie~ aku membuatkanmu sarapan," terdengar suara Ryeowook dari dapur. Memberdeul yang sedang berada di ruang Tv langsung mengintip.

Ryeowook membawa sepiring nasi goreng kimchi ke kamar Kibum dan Siwon. Siwon gigit – gigit bajunya. "Tissue mana.. tisssue!" seru Siwon kesal.

"Tenang, Hyung!" Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Siwon. Siwon batuk – batuk. Kok batuk – batuk? Ya iyalah, Bang Evil nepuk – nepuk punggung Siwon pake martil -,-a

"Kenapa dia begitu memperhatikan Kibum?" bisik Donghae. "Kurasa ada sesuatu di balik ini semua," tiba – tiba Kangin menjelma jadi Detektif Conan. "Ryeowooooook," Yesung nangis bombay.

"Ayo kita berkumpul kembali di ruang Tv!" seru Leeteuk.

"Ngapain?" tanya Sungmin.

"Males ah," seru Kyuhyun.

"Hyung gak ada kerjaan ya?" Eunhyuk bersuara.

"Kurang kerjaan," Donghae menimpali.

"Mendingan juga makan," Shindong membuka bungkus Potato Chips yang baru.

"Ryeowoooookkk!" teriak Yesung.

"Kibuuuuuummmm!" tangis Siwon.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa – apa. Lalalalala~," Kangin bersiul – siul.

Leeteuk langsung banting meja ke memberdeul. "DASAR DONGSAENG DURHAKA!" teriaknya. Alhasil memberdeul pingsan dengan sukses. "Aku kan pengen merencanakan sesuatu!"

.

"Begini…," Leeteuk mulai berbicara. "Kita harus secepatnya membuat ingatan Ryeowook kembali lagi," ujar Leeteuk berapi – api.

"Yang itu juga aku sudah tahu. Tapi dengan cara apa kita mengembalikan ingatannya? Kan gak mungkin mencari – cari ingatannya di seluruh dorm!" komentar Sungmin.

"Aku tahu!" Kyuhyun bersuara. Ada lampu 5 watt di kepalanya. "Hyung, kau tahu kan kesukaan Ryeowook Hyung?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung. Yesung mengangguk.

"Kita akan mencoba mengembalikan ingatan Ryeowook Hyung dengan benda – benda kesukaannya," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau jenius, Kyu," pujinya. Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kyuhyun gitu loh!" katanya bangga.

"Idemu boleh juga! Ayo kita mulai sekarang," seru Siwon gak sabaran. Memberdeul mengangguk.

"Kalau gagal gimana?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. "Kita gak bakal tahu sebelum dicoba, kan?" kata Leeteuk sambil bergaya dengan menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Terkesan seksi, menurut Leeteuk.

"Gayamu membuatku ingin muntah, Hyung," komentar Donghae.

"Dasar aneh," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Alay!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Kampungan," celetuk Shindong.

"Ndeso," Siwon menimpali.

"Aku tidak melihat apa – apa… Syalalalala~" kangin bersiul – siul.

"Ryeowooook," Yesung masih menangis.

Leeteuk langsung ambil tali buat bunuh diri. "FRUSTASI GUE PUNYA DONGSAENG KAYA MEREKA!"

.

.

Ryeowook dan Kibum sedang duduk di balkon dorm sambil mendengarkan lagu. Kibum membaca buku dengan tampang serius. Ryeowook bersandar di bahu Kibum.

Yesung bersiap dengan boneka jerapah milik Ryeowook yang gak pernah absen di peluknya saat tidur dan selalu dibawanya kalau sedang pergi ke China bareng member Suju M yang lain.

Boneka jerapah itu hadiah dari Yesung 3 tahun yang lalu dan menjadi favorit Ryeowook sampai sekarang. "Kau pasti bisa melakukan ini!" Sungmin memberi semangat. "Kita pasti bisa mengembalikan ingatan Ryeowook!" bisik Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk mantap dan mulai berjalan ke balkon. Udara sore yang teduh langsung menyapa Yesung. Hatinya teriris melihat dongsaeng paling dicintainya bermesraan dengan Kibum.

"Wookie," panggil Yesung sambil menahan air matanya. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya jutek. Yesung menghela nafas dan menyodorkan boneka jerapah kesayangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memandangi bonekanya dengan wajah datar. "Boneka itu jelek sekali. Jauhkan dari hadapanku," ucap Ryeowook sadis. Yesung langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Yah… gagal deh," desah Kangin kecewa. "Mungkin boneka itu kurang tokcer," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya ide!" seru Sungmin tiba – tiba. "Ide apa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Sungmin langsung berlari ke kamarnya diikuti memberdeul.

Hari ini mereka udah kaya ikan teri. Kemana – mana bergerombol. Sungmin mengotak – atik laptopnya. "Hyung mau nonton video yadong ya?" tanya Donghae polos.

Kyuhyun langsung menjitak Donghae. "Sungmin Hyung bukan Eunhyuk Hyung! Sungmin Hyung-ku sangat suci," ujar Kyuhyun marah. Donghae meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Ko dijitak aja sampe benjol? Ya iyalah, bang Evil gitu loh. Dia jitak kepala Donghae pake ulekannya Key Shinee.

Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook dan Kibum yang masih duduk di balkon berdua. Eh bertiga deh sama Yesung yang lagi pundung di pojokan balkon.

"Ryeowook-ssi," panggil Sungmin dengan nada manis. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya polos.

Sungmin menunjukkan selembar foto pada Ryeowook. Foto tersebut adalah foto Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sedang tersenyum manis di kamar mereka. Ryeowook memeluk boneka jerapah dan Yesung membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Siapa orang ini?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.

"Dia adalah Yesung Hyung. Dia adalah Hyung yang paling dekat denganmu," jawab Sungmin lembut. "Kau bohong! Dia pasti orang aneh itu kan," Ryeowook menunjuk Yesung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. Sungmin melongo.

"Yah gagal lagi," desah Donghae. "Jika foto gagal, aku punya benda lain," tiba – tiba Eunhyuk bersuara. "Apaan?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran. "Kubunuh kau kalau benda itu adalah kaus kakimu," ancam Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Akan kutunjukkan nanti," Eunhyuk langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ryeowook~," panggil Eunhyuk ceria. "Kenapa monyet ini masih disini?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kibum. Kibum tidak menjawab dan terus membaca bukunya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan emosinya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Eunhyuk penuh arti. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"TADAAAAA~," Eunhyuk menunjukkan sebuah bedak. Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan curiga. "Ini adalah bedakmu yang kucuri kemarin," ucap Eunhyuk percaya diri.

Leeteuk tiba – tiba keluar ke balkon dan langsung menjitak kepala Eunhyuk. "Dasar monyet babo! Bedak ini milikku. Kemarin ketinggalan di kamar Ryeowook. Pantas saja aku mencarinya kemana – mana tapi gak ketemu," omel Leeteuk. "Appeo, Hyung," rintih Eunhyuk.

"Hmmmm gagal maning deh," ujar Shindong. "Sepertinya harapan kita sudah hilang," Kangin mulai pesimis.

"Aku punya ide!" seru Donghae. "Apaan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae langsung membisiki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil.

.

.

"Yesung Hyung~ ini aku buatkan makanan untukmu," Sungmin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Ryeowook dan Kibum yang sedang minum teh di ruang makan melirik ke arah Sungmin yang dengan imutnya membawa cheese cake ke hadapan Yesung.

Yesung yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Sungmin langsung tersenyum. "Dialogmu, Hyung!" bisik Sungmin. "Wah terima kasih, Cute Min~," ucap Yesung dengan manis.

"Apakah dia mulai terpancing?" bisik Yesung. Kebetulan posisi Yesung membelakangi Ryeowook dan Kibum. Sungmin melirik ke arah Ryeowook dan Kibum. "Mereka melihat ke arah kita!" Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Aku suapin ya, Hyung," Sungmin menyuapi kue ke mulut Yesung. Yesung membuka mulutnya. "Sungguh enak," puji Yesung.

"Yesung Hyung~ maukah kau bernyanyi untukku?" pinta Sungmin sambil aegyo. Yesung malah keasikan makan kue dari Sungmin.

"Dialog Hyung," protes Sungmin dengan berbisik. "Oh iya lupa," Yesung nyengir. "Kau mau aku menyanyikan lagu apa untukmu?" tanya Yesung. "Hmmmm… Aku mau kau menyanyikan lagu Love Really Hurts," jawab Sungmin. Yesung pun mulai bernyanyi.

"Lihat reaksinya," bisik Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Mereka mengintip dari ruang Tv yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan *anggap saja begitu*. "Wajahnya masih gak menunjukkan ekspresi apa – apa," bisik Donghae.

"Yang kau lihat siapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi. "Kibum," jawab Donghae polos. PLETAK! Sendal jepit nempel di jidat Donghae.

Kyuhyun pun kembali mengintai Ryeowook. Ryeowook sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dia pasti akan ingat. Sungmin Hyung menyuapi kue untuk Yesung seperti kebiasaannya Ryeowook menyuapi Yesung. Yesung bernyanyi untuk Ryeowook seperti kebiasaan Yesung.

"Berisiiik!" teriak Leeteuk sambil menimpuk Yesung yang sedang bernyanyi dengan bantal. Kyuhyun langsung menggeram marah dan menghampiri Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Leeteuk Hyung babo! Kami sedang melakukan sandiwara tau," seru Yesung kesal. Leeteuk langsung cengo. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan evilnya.

"Kau membuat rencana kita gagal, Hyung," geramnya. Leeteuk langsung berlari menghindari terjangan bang evil yang mengamuk. Leeteuk berlari memutari ruang makan.

Kyuhyun mengambil sepatu boots milik Kangin dan melemparnya ke arah Leeteuk. Leeteuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ryeowook. Alhasil sepatu milik Kangin pun mendarat di dahi Ryeowook.

"Wookie!" jerit Yesung panik dan langsung menghampiri Ryeowook. "Oh My God!" Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya.

"Ryeowook-ssi? Gwaencanha?" tanya Leeteuk. Ryeowook memegangi jidatnya. "Appeo, Hyung," ringis Ryeowook. Yesung langsung membingkai wajah Ryeowook.

"Kau ingat aku?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau bicara apa sih? Bagaimana bisa aku lupa denganmu," jawab Ryeowook yang langsung mendapat pelukan mesra dari yesung.

"Kau mengingatku, Wookie," isak Yesung. "Loh emangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. "Kau hilang ingatan pagi ini," jawab Kibum tenang.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook kaget. "Kau tidak ingat padaku," desah Yesung. "MWO?" pekik Ryeowook lagi.

"Mianhae, Hyung," isak Ryeowook. "Gwaencanha," Yesung tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa kau bisa hilang ingatan dan hanya mengingat Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ryeowook langsung mengingat – ingat kejadian kemarin lalu mulai bercerita.

**Kemarin aku sendirian di dorm. Eunhyuk dan Donghae latihan vokal sama Kyuhyun. Shindong Hyung dan Kangin Hyung pergi nge-gym. Leeteuk Hyung dan Yesung Hyung pergi ke kantor SM. Sungmin Hyung pergi ke acara radio. Heechul Hyung dan Hankyung sedang liburan ke Cina selama seminggu. Siwon Hyung lagi ngajar ngaji. Aku kesepian. Ternyata, Kibum Hyung gak pergi keluar. Dia ada di kamarnya. Jadinya seharian itu aku bersama Kibum.**

**Pas aku mau tidur aku mandi dulu. Karena kamar mandi licin gara – gara Yesung Hyung gak mau disuruh bersihin, aku kepleset. Kalau gak salah kepalaku membentur lantai kamar mandi dan aku tidak ingat apa – apa lagi.**

"Jadi itu alasannya kau tiduran di kamar mandi?" tanya Yesung polos. Semua member menatap Yesung tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook pingsan?" Leeteuk menggeram kesal. Yesung geleng – geleng kepala.

"Aku kira Wookie ketiduran waktu mandi," jawabnya santai. Memberdeul pun geram.

"Jadi ini semua gara – gara mu yang malas bersihin kamar mandi? Kau sudah membuat kami kerepotan seharian ini!" teriak Leeteuk. Mereka pun langsung menghajar dan menimpuki Yesung dengan benda – benda di sekitar mereka.

"Eh, siapa kalian?" tanya Yesung ketika memberdeul selesai meluapkan emosinya. "HAH?" teriak mereka bersamaan. Kali ini Yesung yang amnesia.** GUBRAK!**

-END—

Hah? Hah? Gimana? Garing banget ya? Hehehe… Mianhae author emang gak berbakat nulis cerita lucu. *ditimpuk PSP sama Kyuppa*

Ya ampun author menistakan Yesung Oppa lagi deh. Mianhae Oppa abisnya mukanya Oppa itu polos merambat babo sih jadi asik buat dinistasin *PLAK* *ditimpuk ddangkoma sama Yesung Oppa*

Ah semoga FF ini membuat readers terhibur dan author mohon readers meninggalkan review supaya author bisa lebih baik.

Thanks A Lot!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, NE? :D

*bow*


End file.
